


Train Wreck

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are just fuckbuddies. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Wreck

"You know, Lydia said I needed to come over here and fix our relationship. Said it was my fault you started brooding again."

Derek doesn’t turn to face the man standing in his doorway. He does start to regret giving the pack copies of his key.

"You wanna know what I told her? I said, ‘ _This_ _isn’t a relationship, it’s a train wreck.’_  She agreed with me.”

"If you feel that way, you don’t have to keep coming back," he says coolly. "It’s not like we were ever exclusive or some shit like that. Fuckbuddies, remember?"

He can almost  _hear_ Stiles’ anger rise.

"And whose idea was that? It sure as hell wasn’t mine."

Derek finally turns. icy facade slipping.

"Don’t give me that bullshit, Stilinski. I’m not the one who leaves in the middle of the night every time. I’m not the one who comes home from college bragging about all the people at Stanford who think brainy is sexy. I’m not the one who shows up here drunk and smelling like other people."

Derek forces himself to calm down some. He really likes his hands without claw perforations.

"It wasn’t my fucking decision, Stiles, so don’t pretend it was."

Stiles stares at him for an interminable amount of time. Derek sees the gears churning, and he isn’t sure what the outcome is going to be.

"You.. I… that first night—"

"What about the first night?"

"You just… got in the shower. Without saying anything. It was a pretty big dismissal if you ask me."

Derek resists the urge to punch something.

"I asked you to fucking join me, Stiles. It  _killed_ me that you just left.

Stiles looks dumbfounded. “I… you… and we… I am such an idiot.”

"You could say that."

"You like me."

Derek nods once, terse.

"I like you. Like, as a person, not just as a hot dude." Stiles lets out a low whistle. "We’re idiots. And Lydia was right."

"I won’t tell her if you won’t."

Stiles crosses the room in seconds and hauls Derek in for a kiss. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](rileyrises.tumblr.com)


End file.
